vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sarah Nelson
Sarah Nelson (born Sarah Salvatore) is the daughter of Zach Salvatore and Gail. Her birth was kept a secret by Stefan, who made sure that she was adopted by a good family. She studies as an art major at Duke University, and once met Monique at summer camp. Sarah is a member of the Salvatore Family. Early Life She was born prematurely as her mother was dead on arrival at the Hospital. Dr. Grayson Gilbert delivered her via C-section and was kept in a incubator for the first 3 months of her life. Once she was out Stefan handled her adoption as he felt she would be safer with another family. It's presumed she knew she was adopted, but didn't bother looking for her biological family as she was completely happy with her adopted one. At a summer camp she attended as a kid she met a girl named Monique who was in the foster system and it could be assume they were friends as Monique knew her enough to take on her identity. Stefan mentioned that he has kept tabs on Sarah through the years and that she's an Art Major at Duke University. Season Six In Woke Up With a Monster, Sarah makes her first appearance. She appears talking about her photos' exhibition to visitors. While that, Stefan is watching her. However, Enzo interrupts and Stefan reveals to him that she is the 'real' Sarah Salvatore. Later on, in the episode, Sarah is seen looking at her pictures and then leaving. In The Day I Tried To Live, Sarah interacts with Matt, something that happens due to Enzo's plan to see what kind of person she is. At first, Enzo and Matt watch her taking photos from far while being in Enzo's car. Later, Matt is seen standing and watching Sarah from far, and when she approaches, she tries to throw a plastic bottle of water inside the bin from a distance, however, she fails both times she attempts to. The second time, Matt grabs the chance to talk to her and he throws the bottle into the bin eventually. Then, he asks her what kind of camera she's using, pretending that photography is one of his hobbies, and she responds as of how a good camera has to be for people to use as a hobby with photography details, but Matt shows that he did not understand anything. Trying to get a few more moments with her, she responds negatively and says clearly that she's not in the mood of being with someone at that moment. Afterwards, Enzo tells Matt to give him his jacket, inside the pockets of which, his phone and wallet were. Then, he shows up sitting on a mantel, where the school bus station was, near Sarah, pretending he's been robbed. Eventually, after she meets him again and asking where he wants to go with the bus and explaining him that this was the school bus, she helps him to go to a real bus station and offers to pay for it as well. Personality Sarah seems to be a nice, young woman. She was willing to help Matt get back to Mystic Falls in The Day I Tried To Live. She also has a charismatic side and has a passion for the art of photography. Physical Appearance Sarah is a very beautiful young woman. She is of mixed heritage due to the fact that her father was Caucasian and her mother was African-American. Sarah has long black hair, brown eyes and a light brown complexion. Appearances Season Six *''Black Hole Sun'' (flashback as a baby) *''I Alone (mentioned only) *Woke Up With a Monster (first modern day appearance) *The Day I Tried To Live'' *''Stay'' * Let Her Go *''The Downward Spiral'' Trivia * Sarah's birthday is May 10 and her astrological sign is Taurus. * Her distant great uncle Stefan has been watching over her and protecting her for her entire life. * Her distant great uncle Damon killed both of Sarah's parents (Zach and Gail). * Sarah and Nadia Petrova are the only characters to make an appearance as babies before appearing in present day. * It is not known if Sarah is aware of the supernatural but chances are she is not as she was raised away from Mystic Falls. Gallery Real_Sarah.jpg 6X11-35-Sarah.jpg 6X13-27-Sarah.jpg 6X13-61-Sarah.jpg 6X13-63-MattSarah.jpg 6X13-64-Sarah.jpg 6X13-87-Sarah.jpg 6X13-89-SarahMatt.jpg 6X13-90-Sarah.jpg 6X13-87-Sarah23.jpg 6X14-13-Sarah.jpg 6X14-41-SarahMatt.jpg 6X14-42-Sarah.jpg 6X14-56-Sarah.jpg 6X14-58-MattSarah.jpg 6X14-59-Sarah.jpg 6X14-66-SarahMatt.jpg 6X14-68-Sarah.jpg 6X14-70-Sarah.jpg Notes See also Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Humans Category:Salvatore Family Category:Female Characters